jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack II
Jack is a houseguest from . Jack is mostly remembered for his controversial remarks. he was taken out for being generally unconnected with the rest of his housemates. Biography 1. What is your name, age, gender identity, current residence and occupation? I’m Jack, I’m an 18 year old male from Texas and I deliver pizza for Domino's 2. What is your personal claim to fame? My claim to fame is repeatedly getting my heart broken by falling for the wrong women 3. Who/What is your inspiration in life? My inspiration in life is my image of what my future will be. When I get sad and feel like giving up, I'm like "Nah, you don't got it yet" and then I probably cry for a bit but eventually get back up and get shit done 4. What are your hobbies? My hobbies include orgs (obviously), hanging ouy with my friends, and consuming more pizza than I should. That last one is easy because my job and any pizza we mess up on or any cancelled orders, we get to eat, as well as my 50% discount on everything 5. What are your pet peeves? My biggest pet peeve is easily when people are afraid to take risks, in real life and orgs. it kills me to see people afraid to make moves when they're on the bottom because that might get a worse placement when they're not going to win for certain if they don't flip. I'm all about making money moves to get to the top. I am a huge risk taker even if there is 10% chance of it working because as long as there's a will, there's a way, ya feel 6. What three words would you use to describe yourself? Three words to describe myself... Loyal, persistent, egoistical 7. What are your strongest qualities? My loyalty, compassion, and my assertiveness are my strongest qualities. In real life and in orgs, my loyalty is generally obvious (Rob’s Saigon was a bad example of this). I try to stay very loyal to those that I feel are going to show me the same loyalty. I’m a very compassionate/empathetic person. I’m good at putting myself in other people’s shoes and feel what they’re feeling. And I try to always be there for people when they need it, even if we aren’t on the best of terms. I see myself with a very assertive nature. I always have an agenda that I’m willing to push even if it rubs people the wrong way. I feel like I’m the “leader” of a lot of my friend groups because I tend to have a very big presence, so I mostly get what I want 8. What three things would you have in the house and why? 3 things I’d have in the house... I can’t think of anything realistic that I could bring so I’m just gonna go with some unrealistic things and that’s gonna be an unlimited supply of lava cakes from domino’s because they literally taste like an orgasm in your mouth (shameless advertising), my dog because she’s like my favorite thing in the world, and my phone because how else can I keep up to date on the latest memes (I sound like such a beta saying that) 9. Why will you win BB10? I’m not going to win unless there’s a fucking miracle because I rarely do legitimately good in orgs that my friends aren’t also in and I wouldn’t consider any of this cast to be a friend yet. If I do win, it will be because of my strategic game. I have a decent physical game, eh social game, but a strong strategic game. I consider myself a calculated person so all my moves will be good ones at least in my head Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 10 Contestants Category:9th Place